freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
THX
WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Bofa "what's bofa?" - Harry Masters, 2018 Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Logos Category:2015 Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos [[Category:Taken from the 2006 DVD of Cars]] [[Category:Taken from the 1998 VHS of Peter Pan]] Category:Common Logos Category:Ultra Rare Logos Category:Top Pages Category:2016 Category:1983 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:VHS Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:HD-DVD Logos [[Category:Taken from the 1997 VHS of The Jungle Book]] [[Category:Taken from the 2003 VHS of Finding Nemo]] [[Category:Taken from the 1995 VHS of Bambi]] [[Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of Monsters, Inc.]] Category:Loud Logos Category:Complete Monster Category:Anti-Villains Category:VCD Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Taken From Godzilla Category:Extremely Rare Logos Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of "Paint World" Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of "Alice in Wonderland" Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of "Lilo & Stitch" Category:Horror ranked logos Category:Taken from the 2003 DVD of "Treasure Planet" Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of "Brother Bear" Category:Taken from the 2003 DVD of "Holes" Category:Black And Blue Logos Category:Creepy Logos Category:Taken from the 2001 DVD of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Category:Taken from the 2005 DVD of "Bambi" Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of "Home on the Range" Category:Taken from the 2003 DVD of "A Bug's Life" Category:Taken from the 2005 DVD of "The Incredibles" Category:Taken from the 2003 DVD of "Finding Nemo" Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of "Aladdin" Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Taken from the 2000 DVD of "Toy Story 2" Category:Taken from the 2003 DVD of "The Haunted Mansion" Category:Taken from the 2000 DVD of "Tarzan" Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" [[Category:Taken from the VHS of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh]] Category:Taken from the 2000 DVD of "Toy Story" Category:Taken from the 1999 VHS of "A Bug's Life" Category:Taken from the 1999 DVD of "Hercules" Category:Taken from the 1999 DVD of "Pinocchio" Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of "Mulan" Category:Taken from the 2005 DVD of "Pocahontas" Category:Taken from the 2000 DVD of "A Bug's Life" Category:Taken from the 2003 DVD of "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of "The Country Bears" Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of "Miracle is Life" Category:Taken from the 1997 VHS of "Jurassic Park" Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of "Beauty and the Beast" Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of "Mary Poppins" Category:Taken from the 2003 DVD of "Sleeping Beauty" Category:Taken from the 1998 VHS of "The Little Mermaid" Category:Taken from the 2003 DVD of "The Lion King" Category:The audience is now deaf Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of "Star Wars Episode I - The Phantom Menace" Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of "Star Wars Episode II - Attack of the Clones" Category:Taken from the 2005 DVD of "Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith" Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that confuse Mother Beast Lusamine Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Sky Shimmer cry Category:Logos that make Clever Clover cry Category:Logos that make Light Heart cry Category:Logos that make Morning Glory cry Category:Logos that make Sundance cry Category:Logos that make Ivy cry Category:Logos that make Berry Bright cry Category:Logos that make Petal Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Seabreeze cry Category:Logos that make Secret Tale cry Category:Logos that make Sugar Belle cry Category:Logos that make Wingsong cry Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Ribbon Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Lovey Dovey cry Category:Logos that make Peachie Keen cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make Sweetsong cry Category:Logos that make Shenanigans cry Category:Logos that make Bee Bop cry Category:Logos that make Bumblesweet cry Category:Logos that make Tropical Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Bumbleberry cry Category:Logos that make Desert Rose cry